This study will compare the efficacy of the treatment arms and results will be determined by HIV disease progression based on the time to development of the first new CDC Category C diagnoses, or death, or failure to achieve adequate weight growth velocity, or decline in neuropsychological or neurological assessments. Further, this study will evaluate the safety and tolerance of the 3TC/ ZDV combination in ZDV naive, symptomatic HIV-infected children.